Rebbecca Bennet/Sweet Bunny
Rebbecca Bennet is a student of sixteen years of age born of March 3rd, attending Forumsville High School. Her Miraculous holder alias is Sweet Bunny. Appearance Rebbecca is 5’4” in height, being of petite stature for her age group. She has a pale complexion. Her eyes are an icy blue color. She has a head of fluffy, waist-length platinum blond hair as well as sideswept bangs. In most cases, she wears wears a purple tee, sometimes with a pastel pink zip-up hoodie over it or tied around her waist, or even sometimes hanging off her shoulders. Her lower half consists of a pair of jeans and black converses with white laces. For nightwear, she wears a french pass blue (#B1E6FB) tank top with a white star on the back and the words “LIVING THE BUNLYF” lettered on the front, along with a pair of loose, wisp pink (#FDECFB) shorts. She’s either barefoot or wearing a pair of white socks, but if she ever needed to go outside for whatever reason she’d put on her converses. Personality Rebbecca is a rather cheerful and sweet person, and has a lot of empathy and sympathy for those around her. She can sometimes be overemotional, freaking out; however she does her best to remain calm and resolute, and will sometimes bottle up her negative emotions, mainly anger and/or bitterness. She’s not very good at acting nor lying, claiming that lying makes her feel incredibly guilty; this is due to how Rebbecca lives by a “honesty is the best policy” philosophy. Rebbecca can come off as clingy, especially considering how social and outgoing she is and/or strives to be. She’s quite book smart, but not exactly street smart; she’s slightly but not incredibly naïve, especially to those she cares a lot about. She’s enthusiastic about a lot of things, and tries to put a lot of energy into everything she does; she puts in a lot of effort. She’s rather brave and, on the surface, dauntless— her biggest fear, however, is being forgotten and alone; she often tries to hide this from other people. When uncomfortable Rebbecca will attempt to shift the topic away from what she’s expressing discomfort to, especially in more confrontational situations. She reacts to tragedy in a simple but overemotional manner — due to bottling her emotions up most of the time—, having a breakdown and sometimes even blaming herself if it was someone close to her who was affected. Her views are more optimistic than pessimistic; she sees the glass as half full rather than half empty. Miraculous Information Hero Appearance Sweet Bunny wears a skin-tight white suit and a matching mask, covering the area around the eyes and the bridge of the nose. A pair of white rabbit ears with pink insides stick out of her hair, which is still tied in a firm ponytail for practicality. Special Power Leap of Faith- Sweet Bunny becomes temporarily “immune” to something of her choice (ex.: fire, the cold, etc.) for about five minutes; however, this can only be to aid another person/a group of people, otherwise the power cannot be activated. The power is based off the Japanese legend Tsuki no Usagi, in which a rabbit throws themself into a fire to offer themselves as a meal. Weapon Nunchucks™ Miraculous Appearance A hairclip in the shape of a rabbit’s face. When uninhabited by her kwami, it’s gray; when inhabited by her kwami, it becomes white with five pink pawprints that fade after she uses Leap of Faith. Relationships Trivia * Her birthday is March 3rd. She was born at 4:20 AM, fifteen minutes after her twin brother. * She’s biromantic bisexual and has long been referred to as “the bicon”. * Her moral alignment is chaotic good. * She’s allergic to strawberries. * She has broken the Fourth wall before. * Rebbecca likes programming. Boulevard Of Yeeting Memes Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Miraculous Holder